


I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me

by River_Nix



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Confused Horace, Confused Hugh, Drabble, Enoch gets revenge, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mad Enoch, Mrs. Peregrine knows what's going on, Poor Emma, Poor Olive, poor jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Jake, Emma, and Olive pull a prank on Enoch involving rope and his homunculi.Once he escapes, Enoch hunts the three down to get revenge.While Emma and Olive get away unscathed, Jake has something bigger coming for him.Jake's going to be sore for a while.





	I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me

“Jacob Magellan Portman! I am going to kill you!” Jacob squeaked at his boyfriend's enraged voice before jumping up from where he was playing chess with Horace and running away.

 

“Get back here you little fox!” Horace watched with wide eyes as Enoch sprints past him before shaking his head.

 

“What just happened?” Looking back towards the game, Horace decided to get the pieces back inside their containers before they got lost. Once everything was put back, he went to find those who would likely know what happened: Olive and Emma.

 

Walking up the stairs, Horace tries Emma’s door, but hears no one inside. When he walks to Olive’s room, giggling is heard.

 

“Olive? Emma? What’s going on with Jake and Enoch?” Olive opens the door almost immediately the last word out of Horace’s mouth.

 

“Come in, come in.” Horace enters the excited fire starters room with a look of suspicion before sighing at Emma’s smug face.

 

“What did Jake do?” Emma chuckles before standing up and grabbing Olive’s hand.

 

“Remember how Enoch stated that his little dolls were capable of completing very complex tasks now that he made better bodies for them?” Horace nods with a tilted head. What could that have anything to do with Enoch threatening Jake’s life?

 

“Well, Olive and Jake were curious on how complex those tasks could be. I’ll let Olive explain.” Olive giggles and kisses Emma’s cheek before looking at Horace.

 

“Jake helped Emma and I tie Enoch to his bed while he was napping. We told him that if his homunculi could get him out, then we’d all help him with heart hunting the next time he needed more.” Horace nods, almost casually, before gasping and covering his mouth.

 

“You three did what?!” Olive bursts into a fit of giggles while Emma nods her head, a very smug look in her eye.

 

“Yep. Though, it was a bit easier than I originally thought. Enoch didn’t wake up until Jake shouted.” Horace continues to try and wrap his head around the new piece of information while Emma recollects what was easy and what was hard.

 

‘Why would those three do that? Weren’t they afraid of Enoch’s reaction when he got out?’ When it’s clear that Horace is lost in thought, Emma halts in her explanations before raising a brow. She reaches out before gently poking Horace’s cheek, snapping the boy out of his trance.

 

“Sorry, just….I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you three tied Enoch O'Connor, the one person who would actually try to kill you, to his own bed.” Emma snorts while Olive smiles.

 

“It was just to test the capabilities of his dolls!” Horace sighed at Olive’ explanation before thinking of something else.

 

“Why is Jake the only one being chased down right now?” At that, Olive looks down with a blush while Emma looks away. When Horace asks again, Olive sighs before looking up and answering, embarrassment obvious in her tone.

 

“Enoch already got us back. He sent some of his dolls to scare me and….?” Olive looks to Emma for an answer.

 

“He had some of his dolls hide my shoes. I was stuck against the ceiling for a good portion of time before literally climbing the walls down.” Horace looks like he’s going to ask how, but decides against it when Emma sends him a look.

 

“So…..all that’s left is Jake then?” Horace gulps as Emma nods.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine though. Remember, Enoch loves Jake. He won’t hurt him.” Olive tries to sound reassuring, but to whom, it’s unclear. Probably all three of them.

 

Before anyone can say anything else, a loud scream is heard. Followed by sound of alarmed voices. Rushing to the door, Horace opens it just in time to witness Enoch carrying Jake over his shoulder, the latter squirming around quite a bit.

 

“Enoch! Wait! Why are you-?!” Horace holds his hand up and shakes his head at Hugh while Enoch grunts and continues on his way to his room.

 

“Horace! Hugh! Help me!” Horace gulps and shoots forward to grab Hugh as the younger boy tries to follow Jake’s request.

 

“Horace! Let go! I need to help Jake!” Horace shakes his head before pulling Hugh to him and offering Jake and apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry!” Jake smiles nervously at Horace before shouting as Enoch’s hand smacks his lower thighs.

 

“Stop kicking me! You’re in enough trouble as it is!” Jake freezes at the tone of Enoch’s voice before yelling one last request.

 

“Tell everyone I love them!” Horace flinches as the door to Enoch’s room slams before facing Hugh’s shocked face and the girls scared ones.

 

“So…...anyone up for spending the rest of the day outside?” The three nods are all Horace needs before beckoning everyone downstairs.

 

When dinner rolls around, everyone looks nervously towards the door. By now, everyone knows what Olive, Emma, and Jake did and are waiting for Jake to arrive. Just to confirm he’s alive.

 

“You think Enoch actually killed him?” Horace gulps before looking at Fiona and shrugging.

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t rule out the idea….” Mrs. Peregrine squawks at that.

 

“Children! I’m confident Enoch would do no such thing to Jake. I’m sure the two just caught caught up in…..something and lost track of time.” Olive audibly gulps at that while Emma reaches down to grip her shaking hand.

 

“That could be it.” Everyone looks to each other before nodding and beginning to eat.

 

About 15 minutes into dinner, footsteps are heard approaching the room. Everyone, including Mrs. Peregrine, look up to see Jake with a flushed face and somewhat messy hair holding onto a satisfied looking Enoch.

 

“Wonderful! Now everyone’s here.” Enoch nods at Mrs. Peregrine before walking forward, Jake still hanging onto him and limping as he follows.

“Sorry we’re late. We lost track of time.” Jake scoffs and rolls his eyes at that.

 

“You mean you lost track of time.” Enoch raises an eyebrow at Jake before pulling out a chair for his boyfriend to sit down.

 

“Care to sit?” Jake blushes before narrowing his eyes at the necromancer.

 

“Such a gentlemen.” Enoch offers a smug smile at Jake’s voice. It sounds pretty rough, almost raw.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Jake looks at the chair before sighing and lowering himself onto the shair. As soon as he makes a motion to squat down, he hisses loudly, continuing until he’s sitting down completely.

 

“Jake, are you ok?” Jake’s blush brightens as Claire’s innocent, oblivious voice is heard.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Claire doesn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t question him further.

 

After that, dinner continues with little to no conversation. When everyone’s finished and getting up to get ready for the reset, Jake groans in a frustrated manner before looking to Bronwyn.

 

“Any chance I could get you to carry me outside?” Bronwyn looks concerned before Enoch chuckles and pets Jake’s head.

 

“I could if you’d like.” Jake immediately shakes his head while leaning away from Enoch’s hand.

 

“Nuh uh! I appreciate the gesture, but you’ve done enough damage to me today.” Enoch scoffs before squatting down and placing his arms under the bend of Jake’s knees.

 

“No, no, Enoch! Put me down!” Enoch ignores Jake in favor of standing up straight again, taking his squawking boyfriend up with him.

 

“Enoch, how long is Jake going to be this…...sore?” Enoch looks to Olive before shrugging and starting towards the back door.

“If I did a good job, then probably for the rest of the week.” Jake glares at Enoch before sighing and sending an unimpressed look Olive’s way.

 

“Can you give me a massage later?” Olive smiles before Enoch’s voice is heard again.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to do that?” Olive winces at the smack Jake delivers to the back of Enoch’s head.

 

“I’m pretty sure, thank you!” Sighing, Olive hums as Emma’s arms come to wrap around her waist.

 

“At least Jake’s alive.” Olive giggles before leaning back and giving Emma a kiss.

 

“Yes, true.” With that, the two girls walk outside to join the others. Everyone pretending that they can’t hear Jake and Enoch bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Jake's middle name from the wiki. So....if I'm wrong on it, then I'm sorry. I don't now how reliable the website I used was.


End file.
